A local area network (“LAN”) typically employs one of two connection arrangements: full mesh topology or partial mesh topology. In the full mesh topology, each mesh node (e.g., an access point or station) is connected directly to each of the others. In the partial mesh topology, one or more mesh nodes may be connected to all the others, but some of the mesh nodes are connected only to some of the other mesh nodes (e.g., those other mesh nodes with which they exchange the most data).
In a wireless LAN (“WLAN”), one or more of the connections between the mesh nodes is facilitated wirelessly. In order to extend the range of a WLAN, system administrators (or users) often connect a new wireless access point (wireless extender) to the network by connecting the wireless extender to another wireless access point (wireless root access point). There may be, however, multiple wireless root access points to which the wireless extender may wirelessly connect. Existing networks may provide no means by which to determine which wireless root access point in a network would provide the best connection for the wireless extender. Furthermore, the need for a user to input radio settings (e.g., channel, service set identifier, etc.) and privacy settings (e.g., authentication data, cipher data, key data, etc.) into the wireless extender increases the complexity and difficulty in extending the WLAN.